L'Abisso
by matemarti
Summary: 7 anni dopo Breaking Dawn la famiglia Cullen è pronta per tornare a scuola, qualcuno si intrometterà a sconvolgere i loro piani e i loro equilibri.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Edward ed io andammo verso la camera di Renesmee per augurarle Buonanotte. Potevamo sentire la musica sin dal corridoio, perché sebbene la porta fosse chiusa, la composizione di Debussy risuonava per la casa.

Era nervosa. Infatti era solita ascoltare musica classica quando molti pensieri tormentavano la sua mente, proprio come faceva il padre. Noi però non avevamo certo bisogno di questo per capire perché fosse così pensierosa.

Domani sarebbe stato il primo giorno di scuola della sua vita.

Sebbene Renesmee fosse incredibilmente intelligente, e il suo sconfinato desiderio di essere stimolata da nuovi argomenti fosse disarmante, fino ad ora io ed Edward eravamo stati i suoi unici insegnanti. Per questo avevamo deciso, insieme a lei e al resto della famiglia Cullen, che quest'anno avrebbe frequentato la scuola superiore di questa nuova città.

Adesso che la sua incredibile crescita era finita avrebbe potuto avere amici umani senza destare sospetti, e avrebbe potuto fare più esperienze in quel mondo umano che a noi era precluso.

Edward mi guardò con quei suoi splendidi occhi dorati, in cerca di un segno di assenso. Ad un mio cenno bussò alla porta di Renesmee.

"Possiamo?" chiese quasi sottovoce.

Sentì Renesmee spegnere lo stereo. "Si, certo"

Edward aprì la porta e la trovammo sdraiata sul suo enorme letto rosa.

7 anni erano passati troppo velocemente, e la mia piccola brontolona non era più piccola. Il suo fisico era come quello di una teenager, aveva un corpo perfetto e ben proporzionato, dei meravigliosi nonchè lunghissimi capelli color bronzo e occhi di un caldo color cioccolata.

Era bellissima.

Ma non mi sarei potuta aspettare niente di meno, non quando il padre era bello tanto quanto un dio greco.

Voltai il mio sguardo su Edward, che le stava accarezzando la guancia.

Mmmm, no, molto meglio di un dio greco. Molto più bello ed intrigante di un dio greco.

Mi sedetti in fondo al letto di Nessie, accanto ad una pila di libri tutti consumati. Non so dire quanti libri avesse letto, persino la mia memoria vampiresca si trovava in difficoltà al solo pensarci, ma Edward le aveva fatto costruire un'enorme libreria che potesse contenerli tutti. La passione per la lettura l'aveva ereditata da entrambi, ma senza dubbio l'abitudine di rileggere i suoi preferiti l'aveva presa da me, e quei libri consumati ne erano una testimonianza.

Nessie guardava Edward con un sorriso forzato.

"Piccola, non preoccuparti per domani! Sarai bravissima e avrai nuovi amici!" La rassicurai.

Ancora non era convinta e mi prese la mano, permettendomi così di sentire tutti i suoi dubbi, così come Edward poteva già fare.

I suoi pensieri erano pieni di domande. _E se faccio qualcosa di sbagliato? __Se non dovessi piacergli? Che cosa farò se dovessi scordarmi di controllare il mio potere e toccassi qualcuno mostrandogli i miei pensieri?_

Sentivo il battito del suo cuore che accelerava.

Ero così orgogliosa della mia piccola brontolona e non potevo tollerare l'idea che lei soffrisse per una cosa stupida come questa.

Edward era senza dubbio d'accordo con me, infatti le disse "Nessie, sei stata così brava per tutto questo tempo con tuo nonno Charlie e tutti gli amici umani che avevamo!" Io sorrisi per incoraggiarla. "Non avere paura! Tutta la nostra famiglia ti ama tanto, e tutti quelli che ti conoscono ti sono molto affezionati". In effetti Edward aveva ragione, lei era stata il collante che aveva aiutato la nostra famiglia e i lupi a vivere in pace e persino diventare amici.

I suoi pensieri erano però ancora molto dubbiosi ed incerti.

"Nessie!" disse Edward, e dal suo tono di voce capì che aveva deciso di rivelarle la nostra sorpresa per lei. In un movimento quasi impercettibile mi guardò mentre gli facevo segno di sì con la testa e poi voltò il suo sguardo nuovamente su nostra figlia. "Tua madre ed io siamo certi che ti comporterai perfettamente. Ma sappiamo anche che non ti piace l'idea che non frequenterai la nostra stessa scuola" Edward fece un sospiro profondo prima di continuare, "Quindi abbiamo deciso che Jacob verrà a scuola con te. Così avrai un amico con te". I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Edward le sorrise, sapeva che l'avevamo resa felice.

Ed effettivamente lo era. "Davvero?!" stava praticamente urlando. "Allora era questo il segreto che Jacob non mi voleva rivelare?" Era balzata in piedi nel letto e saltellava su e giù, sballottando il materasso, i cuscini e tutte le coperte. Edward mi prese per mano e mi face alzare da quel letto rimbalzante, la sua espressione era rilassata e non nascondeva la sua soddisfazione.

Ero contenta nonché un po' stupita, non riuscivo a credere che Jacob avesse resistito agli assalti che Renesmee aveva senza dubbio tentato durante la giornata. Jacob non resisteva mai a qualunque sua richiesta.

"Grazie mille mamma e babbo! Adesso sono sicura che domani tutto sarà perfetto!" ci disse e venne ad abbracciarci. Riuscivo a sentire il suo odore dolce che ci avvolgeva mentre la abbracciavamo in risposta al suo entusiasmo. Feci l'occhiolino ad Edward per l'eccitazione di nostra figlia.

"OK,ok" le dissi, "é ora di andare a dormire! Domani abbiamo scuola!" Il mio entusiasmo scemò alla fine della frase. Sentì Edward stringere la presa sulla mia mano, sapeva a cosa stavo pensando.

"Buonanotte Renesmee" le dicemmo entrambi.

"Buonanotte a voi!" ci rispose con il suo solito entusiasmo.

Edward chiuse la porta e mi ritrovai a fissare il suo viso perfetto, che si trovava proprio alla mia altezza, i suoi occhi fissi sui miei.

Sapevo a cosa stesse pensando, probabilmente i miei stessi pensieri stavano attraversando la sua mente. Era tranquillo per Renesmee, entrambi eravamo certi che sarebbe stata perfetta e sapevamo che sarebbe stata al sicuro assieme a Jake, che sarebbe stato con lei praticamente tutto il tempo.

Stavo ancora ammirando i suoi occhi dorati quando percepì la sua espressione cambiare. Dalla calma alla passione.

Entrambi sapevamo che il giorno seguente non saremmo potuti stare insieme tanto quanto avremmo voluto durante le lezioni, e non volevamo certo sprecare il tempo a nostra disposizione.

Edward mi abbracciò e le sue labbra incontrarono le mie dopo che un tenue ringhio era scappato dalla sua bocca, le mie mani scorsero veloci tra i suoi capelli . La mia bocca era completamente rapita dal dolce sapore della sua pelle marmorea.

In un movimento repentino che solo lui era in grado di fare, mi prese in collo come una sposa e senza fermare il nostro bacio, mi portò al piano di sopra più veloce che poteva. E lui sapeva essere molto veloce.

Quando raggiungemmo la nostra camera, la frenesia ebbe la meglio su di lui. Mi fece scendere dalle sue braccia e mi spinse contro il muro in modo deciso ma comunque gentile. Il muro tremò solo un po'.

Se fossi stata meno concentrata su di lui avrei potuto sentire il quadro accanto a me cadere per terra, oppure il lampadario, appeso al centro della camera, oscillare vertiginosamente, oppure Renesmee, che dalla sua camera al piano di sotto si lamentava e ci suggeriva di essere meno impetuosi.

Sorridemmo entrambi alle abituali raccomandazioni di nostra figlia, ma dopo un secondo tornammo al nostro bacio con la stessa passione di prima.

Le sue mani erano scivolate sotto la mia camicia, ferme sul mio addome, mi premevano con fermezza contro la parete. Le nostre labbra bruciavano, guidate dall'ingordigia.

La sua bocca iniziò a scendere sul mio mento, accompagnata da profondi respiri, miei e suoi, e scese ancora più giù seguendo la linea del mio collo fino a raggiungere il punto in cui le mie clavicole si incontravano. A quella piacevole sensazione le mie mani si spostarono con entusiasmo dai suoi capelli al suo petto scolpito, di cui neppure la sua camicia riusciva a nascondere la magnificenza. Una sensazione di possessività mi prendeva ogni volta che toccavo quel corpo perfetto.

"Amore, io adoro le tue camicie" bisbigliò, e con un movimento fluido tutti i bottoni della mia camicetta rimbalzarono in tutte le direzioni, ormai era irrimediabilmente sbranata. Distrutta dall'assalto del mio marito vampiro.

"Anche io" gli risposi ed ebbi per la sua camicia lo stesso riguardo che lui aveva avuto per la mia. Il suo profumo delizioso mi avvolse accogliente e protettivo.

"Oh Bella, la mia Bella" sospirò soddisfatto tra i miei capelli poco prima di baciarmi sotto l'orecchio.

Non riuscivo a parlare, il mio desiderio per lui era troppo forte e non mi permetteva di fare altro che baciarlo a mia volta e stringerlo forte a me.

"Bella, io non ti resisto" mi bisbigliò sull'orecchio, la sua voce era rauca e seducente.

Le sue parole risvegliarono le ultime farfalle nel mio stomaco che ancora non stavano volando confusamente e concitatamente. Tutto quello che riuscì a rispondergli fu "Ma io non voglio".

Edward capì subito il senso delle mie parole, infatti le sue mani lasciarono la mia vita e scivolarono giù per sollevarmi. Un attimo dopo eravamo nel nostro letto.

____

Era l'alba. Edward ed io eravamo sdraiati nel letto semidistrutto, ascoltavamo i nostri respiri che rallentavano mentre i primi raggi di luce entravano dalla finestra e facevano brillare i nostri corpi.

I suoi occhi stavano fissando i miei quando appoggiò con delicatezza la sua mano sulla mia guancia e iniziò ad accarezzare il mio viso, le labbra, la linea della mascella. Il suo tocco era semplicemente delizioso, ed il mio corpo apprezzava ogni sua iniziativa.

D'un tratto i suoi occhi dorati si spostarono sulla mia bocca. Edward sospirò e lasciò scendere la sua mano lungo il mio collo. Lentamente raggiunse la clavicola e continuò a scivolare sul mio corpo marmoreo, finché non giunse alla pancia. Il suo dito medio si fermò per un attimo sul mio ombelico e dei brividi mi scorsero lungo la schiena.

I miei sforzi di rallentare il respiro fallirono miseramente, non riuscivo mai a resistere a qualunque contatto con lui, e le sue mani erano come delle sfide al mio scarso autocontrollo.

Il suo sguardo aveva seguito la sua mano e quando raggiunse i miei fianchi, Edward rialzò il viso e mi guardò.

Io fissavo il suo viso e vidi i suoi occhi che brillavano, e svelavano ammirazione, soddisfazione e desiderio. Le medesime cose che i miei occhi gli mostravano.

Edward prese il mio viso tra le sue mani e delicatamente abbassò il suo viso sul mio finché non baciò le mie labbra con dolcezza.

Quando d'un tratto abbandonò la mia bocca per permetterci una respiro di cui non avevamo bisogno, mi chiamò, "Bella", poi continuò, "Non riesco a trovare parole degne della tua bellezza". Sembrava molto dispiaciuto e rassegnato allo stesso tempo.

"Se vuoi ti posso aiutare" gli dissi e sorrisi di ingenuamente.

"E come?" alzò un sopracciglio, dubbioso, "Non esiste nessuna parola abbastanza grande per esprimere come io ti vedo"

Gli accarezzai il viso perfetto e la mia mano destra non riuscì a trattenersi dal giocare con i suoi capelli di bronzo. "Me lo puoi mostrare" gli risposi.

Per farmi capire lottai contro il mio istinto di protezione e gli permisi di leggere la mia mente. _I tuoi sorrisi, le tue carezze, i tuoi baci e i tuoi sospiri sono le migliori parole che puoi usare per mostrarmi quello che tu pensi di me_.

Edward mi regalò il più bello dei suoi sorrisi e un ringhio uscì dalla sua gola mentre ascoltava i miei pensieri. Prima che il mio elastico tornasse nel suo normale stato, le sue labbra si erano già avventate sulle mie.

Ascoltare i miei pensieri lo aveva sempre fatto andare fuori di testa.

I suoi occhi ardevano e il respiro era irregolare quando si fermò e mi rispose "Bè, allora devo impegnarmi molto più del solito", la sua voce era bassa e inequivocabile.  
"Voglio che mia moglie sappia esattamente cosa intendo, lei merita di sapere quanto sia mozzafiato..." Mi morse il lobo dell'orecchio. "... e stupenda..." mi baciò la mascella e fece scorrere la sua bocca lungo la linea della mia mandibola, finché non raggiunse il mento. "...ed irresistibile"

Finalmente si spostò sopra di me e mi baciò con passione. Non saremmo riusciti a resistere molto più a lungo.

All'improvviso Edward allontanò il suo viso dal mio e mormorò con rabbia "Oh, mio Dio! Questo no! No, ti prego!".

"Che c'è? Qual è il problema Edward?" gli chiesi con ansia. Ma prima che potessi preoccuparmi riguardo alla sua reazione, sentì il rumore tenue ed inequivocabile dei passi di un vampiro nelle vicinanze del nostro giardino.

"Alice" sospirammo entrambi. La differenza tra le nostre due risposte era che io pronunciai il suo nome come una giustificazione, lui come un'imprecazione.

"Sta venendo qui per darti le sue istruzioni per il tuo abbigliamento scolastico. Ha visto quello che avevi progettato di indossare per oggi, ed è molto contrariata" spiegò Edward alzando gli occhi al cielo, era irritato tanto quanto me.

Amavo tantissimo la mia migliore amica Alice, ma alcune volte risultava davvero inopportuna. Volte come questa.

"Alice, vai via, lasciaci soli" la pregai. La mia voce era abbastanza alta perché lei la potesse sentire dal giardino. "Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per vestirmi!".

"Si, che ne hai bisogno" mi replicò. "Non permetterò mai e poi mai che mia sorella indossi quegli orribili pantaloni che hai in mente! E la maglietta che sceglieresti è semplicemente tremenda. Se davvero ci tieni a me non permetterai che quelle atrocità torturino i miei occhi". Alice era ferma davanti al portone adesso, ma non le stavo prestando molta attenzione. Le labbra di Edward sul mio collo avevano catturato gran parte del mio cervello. Solo il fatto che ero un vampiro e potevo pensare a più cose contemporaneamente faceva si che percepissi le sue parole.

"Bella" gridò allora Alice con la sua voce cristallina.

"Alice, appoggia al portone i vestiti che mi hai portato e torna a casa" la pregai nuovamente.

"No, non posso. Inoltre voglio vedere Nessie prima degli altri!"

"Alice per favore!" si lamentò Edward con sua sorella.

"No, Edward, non cederò! Il mio aiuto a Bella è una missione!" Sia io che Edward alzammo gli occhi al cielo alle parole de Alice. "In più credo che dovreste finirla qui e semmai continuare stasera... sono venuta anche perché avevo visto che se non l'avessi fatto vi sareste persi il vostro primo giorno di scuola... quindi BASTA! Posso assicurarvi che straccerete il record di Rose ed Emmett"

Sorrisi soddisfatta a quelle parole, e avrei voluto subito mettermi al lavoro per battere il record, ma Alice continuò rivolgendosi al fratello.

"Edward sai che è la verità, quindi lasciatemi entrare, Nessie si sveglierà tra un minuto e 32 secondi" aggiunse, conoscendo che ormai aveva vinto la battaglia.

Io ed Edward ci guardammo rassegnati. "Stanotte" disse.

"Certo, sei in debito con me di quella spiegazione". Potevo ancora vedere il desiderio brillare nei suoi occhi di caramello.

**Spero che vi sia piaciuto questo primo capitolo! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e soprattutto se volete che continui a pubblicare la traduzione di questo racconto che ho già scritto in inglese.  
Grazie per averlo letto! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice era lì alla porta con un ampio sorriso.

"Ciao Alice" le dissi con tono annoiato quando entrò in casa e si diresse convinta verso il salotto. Non ero in uno stato d'animo abbastanza buono per salutarla più cordialmente.

"Buongiorno Bella" mi salutò lei con un sorriso che le andava da orecchio ad orecchio. E per quale motivo non doveva essere soddisfatta? La sua personale Barbie a grandezza naturale era lì, arresa difronte alla sua interminabile fissa per la moda.

"Bella, non ti arrabbiare con me, hai un'eternità da passare insieme ad Edward! Ho capito che non hai ancora colto il punto di vista immortale del tempo, ma queste sono davvero poche ore, non è un periodo molto lungo nemmeno per gli umani". tava cercando di tirarmi su. "Inoltre starete insieme sempre durante le lezioni, così da non perdere nemmeno un secondo senza tuo marito!" aggiunse alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Ok, cercherò di vedere la cosa come l'immortale quale sono" le risposi ancora fortemente dubbiosa.

Sorrise alla mia risposta e si voltò a prendere qualcosa dietro di lei. "Brava Bella. Adesso possiamo passare a parlare di cose ben più importanti". Alice era imbattibile quando si trattava di spostare l'argomento della conversazione sui suoi argomenti preferiti. Vinceva sempre. " Quindi... queste sono per te" disse allegramente mentre mi passava due buste con delle scritte che non riconobbi.

Presi le buste riluttante, senza nemmeno dare un'occhiata al loro interno. "Grazie Alice"

"E' un piacere Bella" mi disse, eccitata " perchè non guardi che c'è dentro? Ci sono due diverse paia di vestiti!"

"Due?" le chiesi sospettosa. DUE??!! Ma che cosa aveva pensato? Che mi sarei cambiata durante la pausa pranzo?!  
Stavo per darle una risposta appropriata- la più gentile che fossi stata in grado di dare- ma la vidi farmi il broncio e stetti zitta. Molto probabilmente la mia faccia aveva rivelato la mia irritazione, o forse aveva già visto cosa le stavo per dire. Così per non metterla di cattivo umore detti una sbirciatina al contenuto delle due buste. "Va bene, vediamo un pò che mi hai portato"

Immagini di vestiti da cocktail party fluttuavano nella mia mente come fantasmi che disturbavano la mia mente. E cacciai un sospiro di sollievo quando vidi che la previdente Alice aveva portato degli abiti che anche io ritenevo abbastanza appropriati: una camicia nera ed una bianca, un paio di pantaloni bianchi ed una minigonna blu. L'altra busta conteneva un paio di decolleté nere.  
Poteva andare peggio. Poteva andare molto peggio. Con Alice non si può mai sapere, basti pensare a quell'abitino che mi mise addosso per la mia primissima battuta di caccia...  
Questi abiti erano semplici ed i tacchi non erano più un problema, la trasformazione me li aveva fatti apprezzare più di quanto avrei mai creduto.

Così non riuscì ad impedirmi di sorriderle. Lei mi sorrise raggiante e iniziò a battere le mani tutta entusiasta del suo lavoro.

"Avevo visto che saresti stata benissimo con entrambi, ma se davvero vuoi farti ammirare dovresti scegliere la gonna. Ho visto..." ma non poté finire la frase poiché un ruggito abbastanza forte proveniente dalla camera al piano di sopra la interruppe.

"ALICE!" urlò Edward.

Forse è meglio se scelgo i pantaloni, pensai.

"Okay, starai bene anche con i pantaloni" aggiuse svelta e scosse la testa con lieve disappunto. " Volevo solo mostrare agli studenti un pò di senso estetico! Il fatto che il capitano della squadra di basket avrebbe fatto un pò il gallo quanto l'avrebbe vista non è molto rilevante!" spiegò.

"In realtà credo che sia molto rilevante" Edward le rispose quando fu in fondo alle scale.

Era pronto per andare a scuola.

Lo guardai come si guarda un'opera d'arte famosa di cui hai sempre sentito parlare, che hai visto in mille foto e hai ben presente com'è fatta, ma che quando te la trovi effettivamente davanti agli occhi, la sua vera bellezza ti disarma e capisci che nessuna riproduzione, nessun elogio, nessuna descrizione, per quanto precisa, gli rende effettivamente giustizia.  
I jeans e la camicia gli stavano perfettamente e i suoi capelli erano incasinati dopo la doccia, e le piccole goccioline d'acqua facevano degli strani giochi di luce. Ma nessuna descrizione sarebbe stata abbastanza buona, l'unica parola che mi veniva in mente e che rendesse abbastanza l'idea era stupendo. Si, era stupendo. Ed io? Io ero abbagliata.

"Sei perfetto, lo sai vero?" non riuscì ad impedirmi di chiederglielo.

Edward mi guardò per un attimo, poi il suo miglior sorriso lo illuminò. "Nemmeno un centesimo della perfezione del tuo viso quando lo dici".

Ecco, in quel momento non riuscivo proprio a capire perchè non potevamo perderci il primo giorno di scuola. Mi sembrava una così ottima idea quella di rimanere a casa. Ma una piccola parte della mia mente cercava di ricordarmi che Alice era ancora in casa nostra, Renesmee era qui e gli altri stavano arrivando, così con rimpianto dovetti decidermi a controllare me stessa e i miei istinti.

Il rumore proveniente dalla camera di Renesmee mi aiutò a tornare alla realtà. Un secondo dopo la vidi uscire con indosso ancora il pigiama, ci sbadiglio un "Buongiorno a tutti" e si stiracchiò.

"Buongiorno piccola!" le risposi, mentre Edward le baciava la guancia con un'espressione rassegnata.

"'giorno Nessie!" esclamò Alice con rinnovato entusisasmo. "Finalmente è arrivato il tuo primo giorno di scuola! Siamo tutti così eccitati per te.. per non parlare di Jacob" specificò con un sorriso.

"oh, zia Alice sono proprio contenta per oggi!" rispose Renesmee tutta felice. Ma la sua espressione si rabbuiò quando, guardandosi attorno, non trovò cosa cercava, o per essere precisi chi cercava. "Dov'è Jake? Non è ancora arrivato?" chiese con apprensione.

"Tesoro, sta arrivando con il resto della famiglia" le rispose subito Edward.

Nessie sorrise e si voltò nuovamente verso Alice, scambiando con lei uno sguardo complice. Solo a quel punto capì l'espressione scocciata nel volto di Edward. Infatti, guardando verso la porta, notai che le borse non erano finite, ma ce n'era un'altra che Alice non mi aveva dato. Ovvio. Alice non si sarebbe mai lasciata sfuggire l'opportunità di vestire sia Barbie che la figlia. Avrei dovuto saperlo, ci aveva avvertito che l'aveva presa come una missione.

Ero certa che Renesmee sapesse tutto, perché non aveva detto nulla, ma sorrise emplicemente quando Alice la prese sottobraccio e la riportò nella camera dalla quale era appena uscita.

"Noi abbiamo da fare" disse Alice, e poi stringendo le labbra come per ripensare a qualcosa si rivolse a me e aggiunse "Bella, mi piace un sacco codesta camicia. L'ho comprata per Edward la settimana scorsa, ma sono piuttosto sicura che lui preferirebbe che a scuola tu indossassi anche qualcos'altro insieme alla camicia..." poi mi fece l'occhiolino e chiuse la porta.

Quando mi resi conto che ero ancora mezza nuda fui davvero grata di non essere più in grado di arrossire, perché altrimenti in quel momento il mio viso sarebbe sembrato un cartello luminoso. Scossi la testa per togliermi quell'immagine dalla testa e vidi Edward sorridermi.

"Tesoro, sei bellissima vestita, anzi svestita così, non essere imbarazzata", mi conosceva così bene che non aveva bisogno di leggere la mia mente per capire i miei stati d'animo, gli bastava guardare i miei occhi. "E sono molto dispiaciuto di dirti che gli altri stanno arrivando, soprattutto che Emmett e Rose stanno correndo per arrivare per primi. Quindi forse... purtroppo... sarebbe meglio se tu indossassi..." il suo sguardò scese dal mio viso al la camicia che indossavo " qualcosa che... che..." si morse il labbro inferiore e rimase in silenzio con gli occhi fissi sulle mie gambe nude per diversi secondi. Alla fine si schiarì la voce e finì la frase "...qualcosa che copra un pò di più"

Capì all'istante. Non volevo farmi beccare da Emmett mezza nuda, altrimenti ci avrebbe fatto delle battutte per tutto il secolo a venire.

Edward alzò i suoi splendidi occhi di miele su di me e si schiarì nuovamente la gola " Credo che sia meglio se esco fuori a prendere una boccata d'aria fresca"

Gli feci un cenno e corsi al piano di sopra cercando di non pensare troppo. Quando fui in camera, seduta nel letto, sentii Edward sospirare "Le camicie mi fanno impazzire" e poi uscire in giardino per andare ad incontrare gli altri.

Il getto d'acqua era piacevole sulla mia pelle, e sebbene avessi aperto il rubinetto dell'acqua ghiaccia, su di me quelle goccioline erano calde e delicate enon coprivano i rumori provenienti dall'esterno. Riuscivo infatti a sentire, e persino distinguere i passi degli altri che si avvicinavano alla nostra casa percorrendo il vialetto che univa la nostra alle altre due case dove abitava il resto della nostra famiglia.

Quando ci trasferimmo qui, trovammo queste tre splendide case, completamente nascoste, all'interno del bosco. Non appena imboccammo la strada principale che portava fino a qui capimmo all'istante che sarebbero state perfette per noi. Il resto della nostra famiglia decise di lasciarci questa , che era òa più lontana dalle altre due, così che avessimo avuto la possibilità di vivere come una normale famiglia insieme a Renesmee. I Cullen sapevano quanto amavamo la nostra vecchia casa nel bosco di Forks, anche se l'avevamo completamente distrutta per ben due volte.

Alice e Jasper vivevano insieme a Carlisle ed Esme, mentre Rosalie ed Emmett occupavano l'altra casa, così che avrebbero potuto vivere come una coppietta per un pò di tempo.  
Ovviamente Jacob ci aveva seguito in questa nuova città. Non avrebbe mai sopportato di stare lontano da Renesmee, per questo aveva deciso di lasciare La Push e il suo branco per rimanere con noi.

Era stata una decisione molto difficile, ma i suoi amici capivano le sue ragioni, ed eccezion fatta per Leah, il giorno della nostra partenza fu molto triste per i lupi, soprattutto per Seth che ammirava Jacob come un fratello maggiore. Ma tutti sapevano come lo sapevo io che lasciare Embry, Quil, Seth ed il resto del branco sarebbe stato nulla rispetto al dolore che avrebbe sofferto a stare senza Renesmee. Quindi Jake alla fine era venuto con noi e viveva insieme a Carlisle ed Esme.

Quando uscì dalla doccia sentì una macchina parcheggiare difronte alla casa, era Jacob.

Mi vestì con gli abiti che Alice mi aveva 'consigliato' e mi pettinai i capelli difronte allo specchio del bagno. Dovevo ammetterlo, ero carina.  
Quando scesi al piano di sotto ed entrai nel salotto li trovai tutti radunati lì, mancavano solo Alice e Renesmee. Esme e Carlisle erano seduti sul divano accanto al camino, Rosalie ed Emmett stavano appoggiati al muro con gli occhi fissi su Jacob, il quale, contro ogni suo impulso, stava estremamente vicino a Jasper. Notai che il viso di Jacob era teso, la pelle più chiara del solito e gli occhi erano fissi sul pavimento.

Come al solito percepivo la presenza di Edward come se lui fosse una parte del mio corpo, non avevo bisogno di voltarmi per sapere che era seduto sulla poltrona vicino a Carlisle, ma non volli privarmi del piacere che mi dava la sua vista, così spostai velocemente lo sguardo su di lui. Era seduto lì in tutta la sua eleganza, e nonostante la sua calma apparente, lo notai strabuzzare gli occhi quando si voltò verso di me. Il suo viso brillava di ammirazione e non riuscivo a credere che quell'adorazione fosse proprio per me.

"Buongiorno Bella. Sei andata a riordinarti dopo la nottata con Edward?" mi chiese Emmett che già rideva insieme a Rosalie. Edward alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma poi sorrise quando sentì la mia risposta.

"Ma certo Em" gli risposi in un mormorio che tutti udirono. Ero abbastanza soddisfatta di me stessa, non ero imbarazzata quanto temevo ed ero preparata ad una sua qualche battuta a riguardo della mia vita notturna con Edward. Sognavo ancora il giorno in cui il divertimento di Emmett non fosse più basato per la maggiorparte sul mio imbarazzo riguardo certi argomenti, perché, sebbene Emmett avesse perso numerosi incontri di braccio di ferro contro di me, non aveva mai smesso di prendermi di mira riguardo al sesso.  
Ma la mia rispota pronta sortì un certo effetto.

"Preferivo quando eri umana!" replico palesemente insoddisfatto, ma mi fece comunque l'occhiolino.

"Certo che no!" gli risposi con convinzione e vidi con la coda dell'occhio Edward che scuoteva la testa.

"Bella" mi chiamò Carlisle, probabilmente cercando di cambiare argomento.

Ed Esme lo seguiì a ruota. "Come ti senti? Sei nervosa?" i suoi istinti materni mi mettevano sempre un pò a disagio.

"Bé credo che me la caverò" non volevo certo parlare del mio primo giorno, non riuscivo a sopportare che tutta l'attenzione fosse concentrata su di me come quando ero una vampira neonata. "Ma Renesmee è ancora in camera con Alice?" chiesi ad Edward evitando l'espressione comprensiva di Esme e Carlisle.

"Ovvio, Alice la vuole rendere più carina del solito" mi rispose con disapprovazione.

Sentì un mugolio indistinto uscire dalla bocca di Jacob, che fino ad allora era rimasta serrata. "Non ci riuscirà mai" sottolineò Rosalie.

"Lo so" dissero Edward e Jacob all'unisono. Per un attimo i due si guardano negli occhi e poi scostarono velocemente lo sguardo. Jacob mi fissò con aria triste, sembrava sapere cosa stava per succedere.

"Edward," disse Rosalie con calma, ma nonostante il suo sforzo di mantenere un tono colloquiale, l'atmosfera era cambiata di colpo.

Edward respirò stancamente, già sapeva quali sarebbero state le parole successive "Siamo tutti molto orgogliodi di lei" Rosalie aveva iniziato il suo discorso, e senza aspettarsi una risposta continuò " sei sicuro a lasciarla andare da sola in una scuola differente dalla nostra?" il viso sfacciatamente bello della sorella di Edward era rivolto verso di me adesso " Bella, con noi starebbe meglio, sarebbe più sicura e non si dovrebbe preoccupare di nulla".

Stranamente Jacob non rispose alle frecciatine nemmeno tanto velate di Rosalie nei suoi riguardi, ma la guardò per un breve istante prima di tornare a fissare il pavimento. Lui sapeva che Rosalie l'avrebbe detto, probabilmente si era sentito rivolgere all'incirca le stesse parole prima di arrivare qui e la rabbia verso la mia bellissima cognata era enorme, ma mi trattenni dal dire alcunché. Edward rispose per entrambi, mostrandomi che ra completamente d'accordo con me.

"Renesmee non sarà sola, ci sarà Jacob con lei" la sua espressione era seria ed il viso contratto, ma la voce era ferma e risoluta quando continuò " Jacob si prenderà cura di lei con tanta attenzione quanta ve ne metterei io". Sebbene Jacob non alzò il viso, fu evidente che la sua espressione si era rilassata alle parole di Edward.

"Inoltre se lei va in una scuola diversa dalla nostra avrà la possibilità di fare nuove amicizie. Nessie non è solo un vampiro, può essere come gli umani, e questo è qualcosa che non può fare con noi nei paraggi. Lei ha bisogno e soprattutto merita la propria libertà. E questo significa: niente famiglia intorno". Le sue parole erano tristi, sapevo che non avrebbe mai voluto allontanarsi da lei, ma che accettava questa lontananza per il suo bene.

Lo sguardo di Carlisle verso il figlio era colmo di compiacimento e soddisfazione. "Edward. Bella. Questa è la scelta migliore per lei e siamo molto orgogliosi che voi l'abbiate fatta".

Nessun altro aggiunse niente, avevano capito che Edward aveva ragione, perché sebbene fossero tutti molto protettivi nei confronti di Renesmee, nessuno lo era più di noi tre.

"Nessie" Vuoi farmi invecchiare nel tuo salotto? Forza esci fuori!" gridò Jacob spezzando il flusso delle mie considerazioni. Sorrisi nell'accorgermi che il buon umore era tornato nel viso del mio migliore amico.

Mentre gli altri rimasero immobili aspettando Nessie io andai dritta verso la poltrona in cui era seduto Edward e mi sedetti sulle due gambe. Subito le sue braccia mi avvolsero strette, come se non aspettassero altro che stringermi.

"Dai, Nessie, ti stiamo aspettando!!" si lamentò ancora Jacob, ma le parole gli si strozzarono in gola, perché in quel momento Renesmee aprì la porta di camera sua e con passo aggraziato ci raggiunse nel salotto.

"Perché quelle facce lunghe? E' il mio primo giorno di scuola, credevo che sareste stati contenti per me!"

Jacob afferrò con forza il braccio di Jasper e strinse forte la presa come se fosse stato vitale.  
Lo potevo ben capire, la gonna e la camicetta le stavano perfettamente e la rendevano ancora più graziosa di quanto non fosse già.

Alice seguiva la sua modella tutta soddisfatta dell'effetto che aveva ottenuto, era riuscita a stupirci, ma questo probabilmente già lo aveva visto. In effetti si girò verso Edward e, prima che lui riuscisse ad aprire bocca, parlò "Lo so, lo so, è perfetta".

"Siamo tanto contenti per te, Nessie!!" si complimentò Rosalie con Renesmee, che sorrise e iniziò a salutare e abbracciare tutti.

"Buongiorno Nonna e nonno e zii e zie!". Quando finì di salutare Jasper e si voltò verso Jacob il sorriso di lei era abbagliante. "Sono pronta Jake! E tu sei pronto a tornare a scuola?"

"Certo che lo sono" le rispose Jacob facendole una smorfia e tentando un occhiolino. Il che mi stupì, dato che credevo che non sarebbe stato capace di risponderle, considerando quanto fosse imbambolato a guardarla.

Sentii qualcuno lamentarsi a voce bassissima "Alice questo è troppo", e avrei pensato che fosse stato Edward se non avessi visto muoversi le labbra di Emmett.

A quella constatazione appoggiai all'indietro la testa finché la mia guancia non fu completamente appoggiata su quella di Edward. "La mia piccola brontolona... è adorabile" gli bisbigliai vicino all'orecchio.

"Quasi adorabile quanto sua madre... ma Alice si sbagliava, sei molto più che perfetta " mormorò lui prima di darmi un bacio dietro all'orecchio, deconcentrandomi completamente. Mi ci vollero diversi secondi prima che mi rendessi conto che tutti stavano augurando a Renesmee di passare una felice giornata a scuola e aspettavano un nostro cenno per uscire fuori.

"Ok, è ora di andare. Non è proprio una grande idea arrivare in ritardo il primo giorno di scuola" annunciai e mi alzai in piedi. Edward mi seguì come un'ombra finché non lo vidi abbracciare nostra figlia.

"Passa una bella giornata" le augurò.

"Anche voi" rispose Renesmee, che dopo avermi dato un bacio uscì di casa tutta entusiasta.

Inaspettatamente quando Nessie fu fuori dalla porta accompagnata da Alice ed Esme, Jasper afferrò la spalla di Jacob e fissandolo negli occhi lo pregò "Jacob, noi ci affidiamo a te".

"Lo so" rispose Jake serio.

Quando fummo fuori, Renesmee era già dentro alla macchina, anche se Jacob si era appena avviato per raggiungere la sua golf. In un attimo gli altri sparirono per prendere la loro macchina e Jacob accese il motore, portando Nessie via con sè dopo pochi secondi.

Adesso eravamo davvero da soli.

"Mi mancherà in ogni momento" mormorai e strinsi Edward forte a me, come se il mio corpo granitico avesse avuto bisogno del suo aiuto per romanere in piedi.

"Sarà lo stesso per me, amore" sospirò nel mio orecchio.

Dopo un minuto che sembrò non dover finire mai, lasciò le mie spalle e mi rese la mano. "Pronta per la scuola?" mi sorrise incoraggiante e aprì lo sportello della sua Volvo per farmi entrare.

"Lo spero" risposi con una smorfia.

Il sole che splendeva durante l'alba adesso era coperto da nuvole grigie che promettevano pioggia. Una perfetta gionata da vampiri.

Non trovai alcuna scusa per rimanere a casa.

**_Ciao!!  
Che ne pensate di questo nuovo capitolo? La storia in inglese è già completa, devo solo tradurla, anche se non è un lavoro così facile...  
Appena posso pubblicherò il nuovo capitolo, anche se per i molti impegni (tra cui l'aver inziato una nuova storia in inglese con Edward e Bella ancora protagonisti), mi ci vorrà un pò di tempo...  
Fatemi sapere!!_**

**_matemarti_**


End file.
